The present invention generally relates to temporary shelters, and more particularly, to a collapsible shelter adapted for transporting to a remote site.
Temporary shelters are used in many situations, such as to provide shelter and camouflage for hunters, bird watchers, outdoor photographers, and ice fisherman. The shelters can also be used to temporarily store equipment and gear. In general, such shelters are used to camouflage people and their equipment, and to shelter people and equipment from the environment, including extreme temperatures, precipitation, wind, and sun. In some cases, such shelters are permanent structures are used for such shelter and these permanent structures usually work well for their intended purpose, but they are not generally suitable when shelter is desired in a different location.
Although portable shelters are known, there remains a need for a portable shelter that can be quickly assembled and disassembled, is compact for storage and transport, is relatively inexpensive to make and use, provides adequate protection from the environment, and provides suitable camouflage for people and their equipment.